Rachel is the Queen of the World!
by GreenCAT82
Summary: Rachel is hired to do another bodyguard job for Trent. What do you know? Things go bad in which she has to save him. Idea based on Black Magic Sanction. Trench. One-shot.


Title: Rachel is the Queen of the World!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Kim Harrison.

Description: Based on the latest book, Black Magic Sanction. The story's idea is based on a scene I enjoyed; Lee is helping Rachel after she got shot with darts. It got me thinking, since she was being silly with Lee, how would it be if instead of Lee it was Trent? So here is my one-shot on this idea. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Rachel, get Trent out of here!"

"I can stay here and help, Quen." I said from behind the counter we were using as cover.

"I know. I don't doubt your abilities. But his safety is my main concern. I trust you to get him out of here."

"Alright, make sure you get out of here…alive." Quen gave me a huge smile, causing to stretch the scars on his face. "I wouldn't want Ceri to be angry with me."

He chuckled. "I'll be fine. Just make sure you get Trent to safety. See if there is a back exit. I'll get through the front to get the limo."

I ran back to the office where Trent was being kept. Jonathan was with him. I despised that man. And he despised me. It was a mutual thing. Now I had to make him leave his post to help Quen. I was somewhat familiar with the building's layout; I sure hope I could get us out of here.

"I got it from here, Johnny boy."

He growled at me. I didn't feel like explaining what was going on so I tried to get to the point. "Go and help Quen, he sent me to get Trent out of here."

I glanced at Trent, whilst amidst the chaos he was keeping it cool. He got up from his seat and gave Jonathan a nod. He didn't have to say anything. I could tell Jonathan was not happy at all and hastily walked out of the office.

"Are you sure you can get me out of here, Morgan?"

I sighed. "Well…Quen believes I can. And the fact that you keep requesting my services means that you believe I can too. So…trust me and follow me."

It felt good ordering him around. It felt even better seeing him become aggravated. I checked the hallway before we bolted out of the office; I had my splat gun ready to shoot any of the intruders. I motioned him to follow me. I kept stopping at each corner, making sure it was clear before we proceeded. I followed the pattern I memorized from the map I glanced the night before. I was hoping I hadn't made a wrong turn, two hallways back. After the last hallway, I let a sigh of relief when we reached the waiting room. I glanced at Trent to make sure he didn't notice my slight uncertainty. The room was a mess, chairs were thrown all over the place and potted plants were toppled over. Some foot prints were visible over the scattered soil. Near the counter on the right, files were littered on the floor. The room was quiet; whoever trashed the room was now gone and were most likely the same ones who tried to shoot Trent during his meeting. Among the clutter I spotted our ticket out of here. Not saying anything I motioned the exit to Trent and we started to make our way around the chairs.

"Mr. Kalamack!" a deep voice rumbled behind us.

We were halfway through the room with no where to take cover. Swiftly I turned around aiming the splat gun at the assailant. He had a gun as well, without any warning he shot it. I knew it was intended for Trent, so I pushed him out of the way. The dart ended up on my shoulder. _Crap on toast! Twice this month I have gotten shot with a dart! _The baddie didn't waste anytime in shooting another dart at me. The dart's spell hadn't taken effect yet and so I shot him with my splat gun. The witch was quick enough that he managed to shoot one more dart at me. _The Turn with this!_ He fell flat on the ground while I started to feel woozy. The dart's spell was beginning to take its toll on me.

"Rachel? Are you alright?"

"Just peachy…do me a favor? Take the darts out of me. I can't…"

He pulled the one on my shoulder and the other two from my arm and thigh. I started to feel weird. The world was spinning and when it stopped I couldn't help it but giggle at Trent. Trent looked so funny with that concerned face of his.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

I laughed at him, "Lookie at you. Ss-ss-so s-s-sherious. So s-sherioushly adowable."

He was beginning to get nervous and he brushed his baby fine silver hair. I reached for him but he pulled away. I pouted.

"Now why did you p-p-pull away? I want to touch that s-s-silvery hair of yours!"

"Rachel, are you high? What is this stuff?"

From inside his suit's pocket he took out a handkerchief, with it he grabbed one of the darts. Carefully he wrapped the dart within the cotton cloth and just as carefully he tucked it in his suit's inner pocket. He stood up and glanced at the exit. He seemed to consider leaving my slurring self on the floor. He sighed heavily.

"Come on Rachel, let's get out of here." He said pulling me up to my feet. Under his breath he added, "You're supposed to get me out of here, not me saving you witch."

I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and we started to make our way towards the exit. This should feel weird but I couldn't remember why. I pressed my face on his chest and inhaled the mixture of his cologne and the scent of the forest. He stiffened a bit but didn't stop walking.

"Almost there," he grunted.

"Okie dokie. Where are we going?"

"Once I'm out you are on your own, Rachel."

"You are no f-f-fun! This-sh is the wors-sht date ever!"

"Date? What are you talking about? What's in that dart! Rachel, stop. Don't touch my face."

"Ouch! That hurt," I said from the floor. He had let go of me. I tried to get up but my legs couldn't stop wobbling. I landed on my butt. "I've fallen, Trent, and I can't get up. Serioushly. I can't s-shpeak either." I slurred. Once again, I saw him eye the exit. "A-a-are you leaving me?" I was suddenly scared.

He closed his eyes to think for a moment. When he opened them he leaned down to help me on my feet. "Let's get out of here Morgan. But do not touch my face or my hair, got it?"

"I don't have any cooties. I s-s-swear! Pinky s-s-swear!"

"Will you please be quiet? Your crazy rants are driving me mad."

"Aww, phooey. Can I touch your pointy ears?" I said giggling. With my free hand I did the bunny kiss-kiss motion.

Frustrated and slightly angry, he tried to ignore me as he struggled to open the door. When the door was slightly ajar he pushed me out first. Good thing I landed on grass, tall grass that needed mowing. I turned around into a seating position. With both hands I yanked some strands of grass and launched it up in the air like confetti. He raised an eyebrow at how easily I was amusing myself. He grabbed my arm as I was throwing the last of my grass confetti and pulled me to my feet. We made our way into the parking lot; I kept stumbling as I tried to keep up with his quick pace. He nearly dropped me again but quickly regained his grip on my arms. He pulled me closer and I got a whiff of his intoxicating scent. He smelled so nice it got me giggling again. He was clearly ignoring me by not acknowledging me. A black limo accelerated into the empty lot. Quen jumped out of the driver's side and opened the back door. He noticed my stagger and ran up to us. He helped Trent by pulling me away.

"Sa'han, what happened to Rachel?" Quen asked.

Trent was relieved when Quen took me away. I wasn't too happy since I was enjoying being held by him. In other circumstances I wouldn't be too happy. I don't know why?

"I'll tell you on the way out of here," Trent said in a calm voice as he fixed his tie.

Quen picked me up and carried me to the limo. Trent went in first and then Quen helped me inside. _So cushiony!_ I started to bounce on the seat.

"This is f-f-fun! Ooh! Open the top! Open the top!"

"Morgan. Morgan! Just sit down!"

My bottom lip quivered. "You are such a meanie Trent Kalamack." I stuck my tongue at him.

"Real mature Rachel." He pulled out the wrapped dart from his pocket and handed it to a stunned Quen. "I want that tested."

"Yes Sa'han." Quen said, realizing this was the cause for my behavior. He closed the door and went to the driver's side to get us out of here.

As the limo moved forward Trent ignored my presence by acknowledging the outside world through the tinted window. I felt like a little kid who's about to do something wicked. That alone gave me so much adrenaline it was hard to ignore! Making sure Trent was not paying any attention; slowly I reached the button on the limo's ceiling to open the sun roof. It slid open and before he knew what I was up to, I popped my head out of the limo.

"Wee!" I had a sudden urge to scream something, what was it? As fast as the thought occurred to me I was left pondering what it was. There was something I wanted to scream, but I was having some problems remembering what it was.

"Rachel! Get down!"

"No!" I said glancing down at Trent.

I noticed he was debating how he would pull me down. I lost interest and continued to look around. I enjoyed the wind on my face. Then it hit me, I remembered what I wanted to say. Just the thought alone made me giggle.

"Morgan, will you get down here now!"

"You don't own me, elf!"

"Morgan!"He tucked on my left leg, nearly succeeded in pulling me down. I grabbed on the hood of the limo.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you get inside this limo this very instance!"

"Tink's dirty panties! You are such a Debbie Downer!"

Faintly, I could hear Quen chuckling in the front. I got my posture again and with all my might I screamed, "I'm the King of the world!" I raised my hands and waved at people walking by who looked at me as if I had lost my marbles. Trent pulled me down and I fell on his lap.

"No f-f-fun," I whined.

He reached for the button next to him and closed the sun roof. I was suddenly too tired to move. I stayed where I was.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"Sit down."

I felt so weary and decided to close my eyes. My head was resting on the seat cushion while the rest of my torso was on his lap.

"I will not ask again." He said sternly.

"Or what?" I mumbled.

He pushed me and I landed on the floor. I was too tired and I didn't care so I just stayed there. I heard him sigh loudly.

"Is everything alright, Sa'han?"

"Yes Quen. Morgan is taking a nap."

* * *

I woke up in my own bed. I had a major hangover. After blinking for a couple of times I recognized the all too familiar bedroom. I was at the church! I heard one of Jenk's kids zoom out of my room. "She's awake!"

I tried to get out of my bed. _What happened?_ The more I thought about what happened the worse the throbbing headache got. I managed to sit up. When I looked up, Ivy was in my doorway while Jenks flew past her.

"It's about time you woke up!" he said.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"Trent dropped you off," Ivy said, smiling.

The mere mention of his name triggered everything that happened. I remembered doing a job for him to the point when we had to leave the building and me getting shot with darts. I smacked my face with my hand. I felt my cheeks burn when I remembered how silly I had behaved. From all people it had to be Trent! _I can't believe I wanted to touch his ears!_

"Care to tell us what happened? Why Quen had to drag your witchy butt out of the car while you were sleeping by Trent's feet?" Jenks was doing his best Peter Pan pose flying near me.

"Uh…well, I was drugged!" _Duh!_

"Were you trying to kiss the elf's feet?" Jenks started to make kissy sounds.

"Ha, ha Jenks," I said, getting agitated. "No, I got knocked off from getting shot with three darts. _Three_ darts!" _Like an animal! _I wanted to add.

"Well, your boyfriend wasn't too happy."

Jenks continued to push his luck. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Not Trent…Pierce, _that_ boyfriend." Ivy chimed in. She was enjoying this; she had a smirk that she kept hiding.

_Oh! That boyfriend! Great, I was glad Pierce was not around._ "Well, Pierce doesn't need to worry about anything."

"Tell that to the witch. He's sulking out in the backyard." Jenks said, sprinkling some dust as he moved around.

I didn't feel like dealing with this right now. How can Pierce be jealous when he knows that nothing will ever happen between Trent and me? "I will talk to Pierce, just not this instant. Is it alright if I can have a few moments to myself? I need to clear my thoughts."

Ivy walked out and Jenks was flying out but dashed right up my face. "Clear your thoughts, huh? About kissing that elf's feet?"

Before I could swat him away he darted out of my room. I fell back onto my bed and I stared at my ceiling. I hated myself for blushing as I reminisced my crazy antics I had done while under the spell's influence. I cringed that I had actually flirted with Trent! I didn't want to see him. If he called trying to get me to do another "little" and "simple" job for him I was going to hang up on him. Then again, I probably embarrassed him so much he might not call at all. I know its wishful thinking.


End file.
